Remember the Name
by Mazereader
Summary: a writing exersise on what it means to be part of the enterprise...mostly Kirk centered, little spock too REVEIW pleaze not really a story so...


Fort Minor styles of beyond -Remember the name** I Own nothing, not this song, or anything of the show...duh, but if you haven't listened to this song, DO SO! **

**It is such a good song, and i'm not huge on rap music but this one is really good. **

**Uh, as to why I wrote this...**

**It was a writing exersise 5 minutes non- stop, I edit a little afterwards before I put it up, yes there are parts that don't make much sense I'M SORRY**

'For those of you who want to know what we're all about…'

This is 10% luck 20% skill 15% concentrated power of will 5% pleasure and

50% pain…

This is his life. Captaining the enterprise…it's luck it's skill it's the power of his will and sometimes it's good but most of the time it's pain.

But it is the truth, this is his life. People think he's a dick.

They think he's cocky, arrogant, and wrong, but when it comes time to deliver, when it's for all the marbles, when the curtain is down and you need to put up or shut up, make it or break it, he does it.

NO. Questions. Asked. He gets it done.

Sometimes he doesn't know how he'll do it, but that's hardly the point, the only thing that matters is that he knows he will. He has to. His crew knows it too. They get it done, they make it work because there is no can'ts, or won'ts, because when it comes down to the wire there is only what needs to happen.

Attack after attack. Disaster and chaos follow him like a shadow, but with each test of courage, each evaluation of strength, and assessment of worth, he blows them out of the water. Gold that doesn't rust, and steel that will not break.

He doesn't save the world, the universe, his ship, time after time for the fame. It's never been about acknowledgement. It's about the people and the difference between right and wrong. When he's asked to a meeting his charm his character shine like beckons, and without ever trying he leaves everyone star struck.

People misjudge him and that's their loss. Because they don't understand what it means to be him.

What it means to serve with him.

(SPOCK)

People wondered why he joined and why he stayed. But they wouldn't understand even if he could explain. Serving with the captain, his captain, is more than just about duty, it's more.

More than the sum of its parts or the total impact of his missions. It means more and is more than all the knowledge and every discover he's ever made combined. And it more important to him then every new theorem or world changing discovery .

It's the truth, the single greatest truth. When he's aboard that ship he makes a difference and it's hard, he would never dream to say otherwise but in the end, it is worth twice the cost.

He is the balance the right hand of a man too incredible to be understood. A man whose destiny is unmatched by gods. They wonder at the logic but where is logic in the midst of a universe to vast to comprehend.

There is one option, there has only ever been on choice…

(BACK)

He'll do whatever it takes. Honor is how you see yourself not how others choose to see you.

There are no no-win sineros.

They may hate him. They may love him but they'll never know him, but his crew does, his first does, and that is all that matters.

That is the only truth.

He's not the average man, pressure makes him stronger, fear makes him braver.

He makes the very best of everyone and his a partner in crime who he trusts with his life, his crew, his ship, walks tall beside him.

They don't need pomp, or praise, false importance means nothing to them because they simply are. And that is enough.

His crew is the best. Simply and plainly there is no challenge because it's the truth.

They'd follow him though hell and back and back again. Given the word each and everyone regardless the rank would give their lives for his, for his cause, for his belief, no matter the circumstance.

He has only to ask.

Other captains and crews, admirals and civilians wonder what means how a ship can work they way his does. Some are sure that it is a fluke a fake. The wiser ones wonder how the universe will function without him. Without them.

The question is how? The question is why?

But the answer is simple, because he has to. And he doesn't make it alone, he'd tell you in heart beat that he does almost none of it alone without his extensions he has nothing. The doctor who extends his life, the pilot who extends his reach, the engineer who extends his ship, the communication officer who extends his voice...a partner to exstend his comand.

Logic to Emotion,

Reason to Intuition

Control to Impulse

People ask what it's like, what does it really mean to be a part of his ship. The Crew finds it impossible to describe because there is no description strong enough, no words to convey that type of emotion. But if you ask the Captain he'll laugh and tell you…

It's 10% luck 20% skill 15% concentrated power of will 5% pleasure 50% pain

And it is 100% reason to remember the name

**It is 10% luck,** when the ship survives a sneak attack

It's luck when the phazor blast hit's just right of his heart, when Bones is already there and Spock picks the right planet to search….when Sulu arrives with a sword just in the nick of time, when Scotty beams them up just as the world disappears and when Uhora finds their signal out of nothingness.

**It's 20% skill **when Jim leaps from a platform and lands just right, meaning he breaks a leg and not his head.

It's skill when Bones patches Jims organs back into their appropriate places… when Chekov looks at the equation and give the answer back in the time it takes Jim to take a breath, when Spock takes out three guards silently and when Jim keeps them talking just a little longer…because His crew will find him.

**It's 15%** concentrated power of will when Jim should be dead five times over…he's bleeding out but still awake,

it's will power when Bones looks at his friends' mangled forms and starts working not giving in to the despair… when Spock makes no sound and reveals no emotion as the admiral on the other end of his call tells him to call off the search for Jim.

And when Scotty keeps the ship together and moving for another five seconds, it should have exploded three hull breaches ago but it doesn't and it won't now.. and when Uhora keeps an even face in while listening to her crew mates dying…and when Bones limits himself to one drink and Sulu destroys 2 gym dummies not seven

**It's 5% pleasure,** when Jim and Spock have a quiet evening to play chess and when Bones can get drunk with Scotty and when there are no casualties and when Sulu takes Chekov planet-side to watch three simultaneous sunsets.

It's pleasure when shore leave comes and there are no death notices to give out or when Spock asks the meaning of 'eating a horse' and Bones calls him a hobgoblin and Jim just laughs

**But it's 50% pain **when Jim gets a phazor to the chest, it is pain when Sulu can't find the rest of the away team… when Bones has to listen to the crack of mending bones, when Spock is tortured and bruised and the worst part is that it's Jim's turn next.

It's pain when Jim has to give the death notices and when he comes so close to saving them but just misses.

And it's pain when the ship is falling apart and Scotty can't fix it this time…when Chekov can't beam them back and when Uhora remembers all her fallen friends and has to listen to more and more because there is nothing they can do,

And it is pain when Jim dreams nightmares about the past and it is pain when Spock can't promise any percentage of success because even though he wants it to work the universe seems to conspire against them…

That is His life, Their life. By skill by luck with pleasure and pain and sheer force of will they make it. Because they have too. There are no other options.

There is no such thing as a no-win scenario.

And the rest of the world doesn't get it. But that's alright because honestly how could they?

How could they understand what it means to serve, live and die with the family you didn't know you had. How do you explain the truth when it is the only thing you've ever known.

Numbers and words fall short.

But a laugh,

a smirk,

a curse,

a nod,

a raised eyebrow,

a Russian accent,

a poker night,

a drink,

a game of chess...

What is there to explain?

'For those of you who want to know what we're all about…'

This is 10% luck 20% skill 15% concentrated power of will 5% pleasure and 50% pain…

**And it is 100% reason to remember the name…**

_** U.S.S.**____**Enterpr**____**is**__**e**_ .

Um guys about the weird writing style...I hate reading from this site in large chunks but if you think it's annoying (the way I've spaced it) tell me and I'll try to fix it!

If you Review, Then Kirk and Spock Shaped Cookies for everyone!


End file.
